1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to printing methods and printing apparatuses.
2. Related Art
In printing apparatuses such as inkjet printers, the density of a test pattern that is printed by the printing apparatus is measured to obtain a measured value, and ink ejection adjustments are carried out based on the obtained measured value (for example, see JP-A-2-54676). Furthermore, some of these printing apparatuses vary the transport amounts when carrying out printing. For example, the printing apparatuses carry out printing by making a transport amount at an end area of a medium smaller than a transport amount at a middle area of the medium (for example, see JP-A-7-242025).
In the middle area of the medium in the transport direction, the combinations of row regions and nozzles Nz are periodical. In contrast to this, in the end areas of the medium in the transport direction, the combinations of row regions and the nozzles Nz tend not to be periodical. As a result, the extent of density correction varies between areas printed using correction values corresponding to the end areas and areas printed using correction values corresponding to the middle area even for correction values obtained from the same test pattern, such that there are cases in which an undesirable difference in density occurs at border areas.